For Those Who Are Wronged
by Frederico de sciglio
Summary: Bleach AU. Isshin Shiba is a footballing cult hero, until a fifa panel strip him of his title's and hand him a long term ban. Read as his son takes up the torch as football has changed and enemies may be hidden in the most unlikely of places. And complete shock as to who I could possibly put for a pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Frederico De Sciglio here with another story for all you fine folks.**

 **I know my other two stories haven't been updated but that'll change as soon as I get a bit of my writing mojo back. Ignoring that, this story was inspired by UnitedOsprey1991's story bleach grand Prix which I suggest you all head over and check out because it doesn't get the acclaim it really deserves. Anyway this story is based around football, and by football I mean European football, not the American version so sorry for all you lovers of *Google's American Football phrases* throwing the old pigskin? So the idea is that the top 16 nations from around the world compete in a tournament every 6 years. The top leagues also have women intermingled with men although there is no limit to the amount of each gender the rules state that teams have a minimum of 3 members of each gender in a starting 11 as to promote the inclusion of women in the game and equality and all that**

 **I've made a few changes to world football in this tale. Instead of being individual states, Sweden, Norway, Denmark and Finland will all play as Scandinavia. Likewise England, Wales, Scotland and northern Ireland will all play as Great Britain. Anyway let's get this show on the road.**

 **Also I don't own the names of any footballers or bleach and its characters. Only the OC's I create.**

 **Also this was written in June 2015 so any similarities with anything since then are 100% coincidental**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

" _Commentary announcers"_

 _July 23_ _rd_ _2005_

A figure much akin to that of lightning thundered along the grass. The little mess of orange hair being the beacon of where the danger man would be. A long ball came over the top of the defence before being trapped on the touchline right by the corner flag by the orange haired mess.

" _And its Kurosaki coming in off the inside, Kurosaki beats one he beats two. He's one on one with Buffon and he's scored! Ichigo Kurosaki has scored the winning goal in the final of the world cup for Japan and like his father has led them to victory! "_

"Itsygo! Don't kick the ball so hard at me!" the small girl, clothed in red shorts and shirt, bearing long and flowing teal hair, who was by no means the worlds most expensive goalkeeper.

"But Nel how am I supposed to get as good as my Dad without trying my best? And when will you get it right Nelliel its ICHigo not Itsygo " the now named boy retorted. He was waiting a Dark blue Japan kit, much too big for him with the name Kurosaki on its back along with the number 15.

You see, Ichigo was not from an ordinary family. Although he seemed like a regular eight year old boy, had both his parents, along with twin baby sisters (slightly abnormal but hey who are we to judge), he was still raised differently to every other child his age. His parents weren't lawyers or accountants or teachers not even shelf stackers at a grocery store. No. His father was the Captain of the Japanese national team and had lead them to glory in the Jules Rimet cup, an international competition between the 16 Best national teams in the world competing men alongside women footballers combining the world cups of men and women, not a week beforehand.

Ichigo's mother had been the physio for Isshin, Ichigo's fathers, club when he still played in Japan for Yokohama. Isshin, Ichigo's father, had been told to train with a young up and coming footballer called Shunsuke Nakamura as the boy had decent ability from a dead ball but not as good at thinking on the fly. So naturally Isshin made the boy chase after him for a good 10 minutes not allowing him time to rest. When Shunsuke caught Isshin however, he broke the senior players ankle. It was at this time the new Physio was called into action.

 _Flashback October 4_ _th_ _1996_

" _Oh god. Shiba-taicho are you okay"_

 _It was at this moment that Isshin looked up and saw what could only be described as a goddess. She had strawberry-blonde hair and a beautiful flawless face. Her eyes...you could lose yourself in those eyes. However the reason Isshin was being seen to soon dawned on him._

" _Yeah I'll be fine."_ The downed captain chuckled, fingers scratching his beard " _Although I'll be more than fine if I can get to know your name missy"_

 _This stumped the woman. She was being flirted with by a major footballer. So naturally in a calm cool manner befitting a respectable woman...she knelt there mumbling awestruck, managing to get out two words._

" _Masaki...K...K...Kurosaki" (_ Damn it Masaki)

 _"So then Miss K. K. Kurosaki how about after this old guys patched up I take you out for a meal" Isshin smirked, even with the pain of his ankle causing his voice to become strained._

 _Flashback end_

Ichigo never knew why his father took his mothers name after they got married, must have been some unknown tradition. He was however smacked back to reality by Nel stumbling over to him and pushing him onto his behind.

"Don't ignore me Itsygo, I said where are your mum and dad today?"

Snapped back into focus Ichigo remembered where he was. Back in Japan with his best friend Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. When Isshin and Masaki got married and had Ichigo on the 15 July 1997, Isshin received an offer. It was to go and play with some of the worlds best talents at Borussia Dortmund after there champions league success, the biggest domestic trophy in Europe. The transfer some was too large for Yokohama to turn down and the wages Isshin would earn in Europe as opposed to the Japanese League would make it so he could support his wife and child for the foreseeable future even after he'd retired from the game. After the first few months a pregnant Masaki travelled with Ichigo to live with there father. Masaki would journey between the home in Japan and the house they lived in with Isshin the twins, Yuzu and Karin, whilst Ichigo would be cared for by a nanny in Dortmund who would home school him, unfortunately this caused Ichigo to grown up without much in the way of social skills or in the way of friends at all.

However when he was 6, during the Bundesliga close season after Isshin and Masaki had journeyed home to Japan in order to catch up with their friends and family, Ichigo snuck away from his parents whilst they were having coffee with some friends and found himself in the middle of a playground. He then noticed on the swings on her own was a girl around Ichigo's age. The girl had beautiful teal hair and was being comforted by another with shorter black hair. The girl on the swings had obviously been crying and was being picked on by a group of slightly older boys.

With Ichigo being the boy he was raised with his father's football and mothers compassion, did something that would truly echo his names true meaning, 'he who protects'.

 _Flashback_

" _Hey blockheads!" The oranged haired boy shouted, gaining the attention of the bullies "leave that little girl alone what has she ever done to hurt you?"_

 _The largest boy who looked no older than 9 spoke up before any of the other kids._

" _She offered to be our goal keeper, unfortunately the only thing she managed to stop the ball with was her face, pathetic girl, that's why the shouldn't be able to play football alongside us men"_

 _His friends all nodded in agreement supporting what looked like there bosses decision_

" _Please, please kids what's all the commotion about here hmm?" a new voice spoke out. Although Ichigo knew very well who the voice belonged to. And before blurting out exactly what had happened remembered he had snuck away from his parents._

" _Hey dad, sorry about wandering off there." Ichigo muttered sheepishly, yet soon remembered why he was so angered at the moment "But forget that these boys were picking on that little girl over there!"_

 _Isshin looked at the boys with a disappointed look on his face. "know why would you boys go off and do something like that hmm?"_

 _The unofficial leader spoke up again "like we said to pip squeak over there, she couldn't catch a cold in the net unless it hit her straight on the face"_

 _Isshin looked back over to the small girl who'd taken her head out of her hands and was observing the commotion with her friend. Reminded of how his niece and nephew Kukaku and Ganju were with each other when one was hurt, Isshin walked over to the two girls with his usual goofy smile._

" _now little ones what are your names?"_

 _The black haired girl spoke up first, standing in front of her friend. "My names Tatsuki Arisawa, and this is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck."_

 _This made Isshins mind kick into serious mode as opposed to his usual care free attitude he had off the field._

" _Wait. Not the same as Tier Hallibel-Odelschwanck who plays for the American National team's daughter Odelschwanck?"_

 _The little girls head was red and the tears had started to stop before she built up the confidence to finally speak._

" _That's my mum, I'm at home with dad more though as mum plays for the world XI so plays against teams all over the world." She managed to get out, with a slightly happier tone. It was true, Hallibel was one of the world's best players and without a doubt the best female player since Yachiru Unohana the woman who fought to get included in the Spanish national squad in the early 80's and since then the mixing of genders was common place._

 _But the fact that this little girl, who's mother was one of the worlds best, was getting abused for her footballing ability. Then an idea formed in Isshin's mind, the mans grin grew and he turned still smiling at the group of boys._

" _well then lads, how about a friendly wager. We play you at a game of football, and if we win you leave little Nel here alone."_

" _and what if we win?" the snotty child asked._

" _well then I'll leave and act like I saw nothing" Isshin shot back. Not leaving much time between to think._

" _Hang on a minute" a different boy, with short blond hair stammered out, getting a dark look from the leader of his group. "You're grown up how are we gonna play against you?"_

 _The boys nodded at this and in all fairness Ichigo, Nel and Tatsuki were all intrigued as to what his excuse was._

" _Me?" Isshin spoke, disrupting the thoughts of those around pointing to himself before chuckling out "I'm just an old man no need to worry about me"_

' _Lies' a thought shared by all three of the younger children. 'There's no way those idiots would agree to something like tha-'_

" _Okay you're on" all of the bullies bellowed in response_

' _although I've been wrong before' They once again all thought_

 _Ichigo walked over to the two girls and in his kindest voice asked "So do you two wanna play with me and my Dad?"_

 _At this Tatsuki scoffed, which caused Nel to giggle._

" _Unlike those idiots we actually know who your daddy is. He's the Japanese captain but plays in Germany now"_

 _After a few moments Ichigo spoke up again._

" _I'd still like to hear your answers"_

 _Tatsuki rolled her eyes, but Nel for the first time took the lead._

" _Yes we'd love to join you kick there buts" she said with her most serious face, before she started giggling. Which in the process got Tatsuki to finally smile and join too._

 _Not too long into the game, the bullies realised that this was amongst the dumbest things they'd done all day, with the most stupid of these being picking on the little girl who stood on the opposite side of the pitch to them_

 _To not put too fine a point on it, there was a reason Isshin was Japan's best player. He twisted and turned before the little tormentors knew what hit them. Of course, howeverm Isshin didn't score. Every time he rolled the ball along to Nel, scoring every time. The only real time that bullies got out of there own box was when they kicked off after Nel had scored._

Flashback end

Needless to say the three are the best of friends now and for the rest of the close season the three were as close as close could be Isshin also managed to get himself on good terms with Nel's parents even going as far to arrange a friendly fixture between the world XI and Dortmund before the new season started. And being his goofy self spoke of marriage between the Ichigo and Nel, which made Tier chuckle, however getting a very stern talking-to from Nels father. Naturally Tier's team, being made of the worlds best players, walked all over Isshin's, but this was the last time Ichigo and Nel would see each other as Ichigo would have to go back to Germany with his parents. Unfortunately, two days before Christmas in 2003, Nel's father passed away after a short illness, this led to her mother having to retire from the game she loved to look after her daughter, because after all nothing is stronger than a mothers love.

For Isshin however, 7 seasons at Dortmund came to an end when the club hit troubles financial times and Isshin, being one of the clubs largest earners, had to go. He was snapped up by Chelsea on a contract to last 3 years before jetting back to Germany to captain the Japanese team in the Jules Remit Cup.

Japan were expected to be coming home on the next flight as in their group were the hosts Germany, the French and the U.S.A for whom Tier had come out of retirement to captain and help qualify for the tournament. All were teams that should have walked over the Japanese, but game after game went by and Isshin solid leadership combined with the skill of one Shunsuke Nakamura, various captains and vice's from the Japanese League teams known as the Visoreds, as they all belonged to a third party company, were instrumental in every win, this alongside the intelligent managing by the head coach Kisuke Urahara and solid fitness managing by Tessai Tsukabishi allowed for them to defy the odds and get to the final against Italy.

A team filled with the world's greatest players and managed by one Sosuke Aizen were always destined to push the plucky Japanese team to it's limits. Eventually in the dying moments of injury time, Isshin picked up the ball in his own half and saw the keeper back peddling towards the goal. With all his might he smashed the ball towards goal rising and rising before the ball started its decline. Lower and lower over the keeper and getting Japan there first ever international trophy. The date was July 15th Ichigo's birthday, making the day all that more special for Isshin.

Getting back to Nels question though. Ichigo, no matter how much he thought, didn't know where either of his parents were.

"I don't know Nel. Let's go inside though its getting late and I don't think mum and dad would want me out so late."

Nel followed the young boy into the living room, where he promptly put on the television and flicked through the channels until he saw something on the news. Although what he saw shook the very foundations of his heart and his trust in the game he loved.

" _Breaking news in this hour. The entire Japanese squad are to be stripped of their medals and titles as world champions after every blood sample came back positive for banned substances. They are all subsequently banned from all footballing activities across FIFA's jurisdiction for the next 5 years."_

Ichigo sat there. Staring, just staring at the screen. It couldn't be true. His dad wasn't a cheat non of them were, non of them had the heart to do it. He'd seen and spoken to them all after they beat the U.K in the quarter finals. Nel walked over to the speechless child and embraced him

"its okay Ichigo I don't think he did it either"

This was when Ichigo's emotion flooded out. Tears streaming down his face as he cried in to his friends shoulder. the pair went off to go and find Tatsuki and see what she made of all this.

 _At the local football pitch an hour later_

The three youngling sat in silence as to what they were going to do. I mean they knew they were just little kids at the end of the day and them saying that Isshin wasn't dishonest wouldn't exactly hold up in any court.

"So Ichigo, what are you going to do" tatsuki spoke up breaking the silence that ensnared the younglings. the area was devoid of people as if the only life in the world was the grass on the pitch and the three children sat on footballs looking at the ground.

"Yeah Ichi, won't this mean your dad can't play in Germany anymore?" Nel queried

She was right, this would mean that Isshin couldn't play again till 2011. I mean his dad was already 29 and was reaching the swansong of his career, he couldn't go again in 6 years time could he? Of course he could his dad could do anything, including fight the false accusations surrounding him.

"pfft Knowing my dad guy's he's gonna fight this every step of the way. He's not just gonna give up without a fight. Ever hit o setback you get only makes you stronger, dad said that after winning the league with Chelsea following his broken foot, he doesn't et anything stop him so why should we think anything will, in fact im gonna grow up and be just like him and show those men in their suit's that you don't mess with my daddy"" Ichigo spoke with determination. Before feeling a pair of large hairy arms engulf him and hold him close.

"That's my boy"


	2. Chapter 2

**G** **ood morning, afternoon and evening to all you beautiful guys and dolls, I'm back with an update for this story. I felt it best to leave it for a month or so and see how the story was received and it seems to be going well so far.**

 **There's obviously going to be timeskips in this story as I don't fancy chronicalling the whole upbringing of young Ichigo. I'll explain things later on because I'm not gonna spoil the story in the authors notes like Jesus cheeky swine's.**

 **Anyway, on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of Bleach, nor do I own the real teams or players in this story.**

June 15th 2008

Light shone over the town, illuminating it with the glow of the sun shining most importantly in this instance on a patch of green in a city of grey. Two posts stood opposing each other looking either way at the ends of the park, and at the entrance was a figure in shorts and a hoodie, bag clasped in his right hand surveying the area.

"Hmm, everyone must still be asleep" the male voice spoke

It looked around 8 o'clock, the field was dry due to the lack of rain recently and the pitch was clear, well what did he expect it was early and most kids were still in bed due to the fact it was a Sunday, but he knew he wasn't like the other boys, not as incredibly academic as the rest of them, not to say of course that he wasn't smart. He was near the top 5% of his class but he didn't believe he was that smart, he didn't work for any tests and just sat them. No, he believed that he was destined for greatness in a vastly different area to the bookworms at school. He was athletic. He was fast. And he couldn't half play football

The sun was high in the air and heating the air from the relatively cold night. It was summer now, he was almost 11, he'd decided long ago this was the path he wanted to go down and believed that this was the right choice more in the last few years than he ever had beforehand. The 5'1 boy walked from the edge of the large park, traffic non existent, he flung his bag against the post and opened it. From the bag he removed a ball, some cones and a bottle of water, taking a sip form the bottle before taking down the hood that covered his face and head.

From under it the face of Ichigo Kurosaki peered, open to the elements for the first time since he had left his house in the suburbs of the city almost an hour ago. Sure their were paces to train closer to home, but they were further away from his friends and he'd rather he had to walk to get to them, than they have to walk all the way out to him.

He set up the ball outside of the box and looked at the net, he took a short run up and shot only to see the ball go flying to the left of the post. Letting out a huff before going to collect the ball and set it up again Ichigo shot again this time the ball not leaving the floor and trickling into the net at a snails pace. Groaning again, Ichigo looked at the ball resting in the net.

"Perhaps it's probably best to stretch and warm up first" he got out disgruntled.

As the boy stretched he looked at the time, about 10 past 8 now, so he had around another two hours before the rest turned up. Yeah he turned up two hours before everyone else, he believed that the more he practiced and tried the closer he could get to his dads level and potentially get scouted by some club in Japan for their youth system, the only issue was he didn't play for a u12's team like other kids, mainly due to the stigma he received for having his father's name.

Isshin had eventually been cleared of having involvement in the matchfixing as were most of the team, but the head of the world governing body FIFA Yamamoto-san had upheld the bans on Urahara and tsukabishi as there needed to be someone held accountable and Urahara and Tessai had been more than willing to be the scapegoats instead of the rest of the team. Isshin had been resigned by Dortmund soon after he was cleared and had linked up dangerously with Tomas Rosicky in the attacking half of the field and had been linked with the assistant job with Jurgen Klopp coming in in the summer and Isshin teetering on the brink of his career. Masaki had once again become a team doctor and was working with Leeds in the English second division, two below the premier league, even if Isshin hounded her to try and join him at Dortmund yet she believed he would only get in the way of her job with his childish antics. The family still met up during the close season and international breaks, with the twins living with Masaki and Isshin choosing to live in Dortmund and live with his close friend and colleague Shunsuke Nakamura who had also been cleared of his part in the scandal and had a transfer from Celtic in the Scottish league to Dortmund for the final years of his career.

Ichigo, however wanted to stay in Japan with his friends and had been allowed to do so under his guardian, Tia hallibel. The woman had become a sort of second mother after her retirement from the game in the wake of the whole scandal involving Ichigo's father and even chose to return her name back to it's original, being sick of writing out Odelschwanck when Hallibel was more natural she felt it'd make he lover smile down at her for getting flustered at such a small thing. Nel was something of a little sister and Tatsuki was his closest friend, coupled with new people he had met, including but not limited to the tall and intimidating, yet gentle, Yasutora Sado or Chad as Ichigo took to calling him alongside Orihime Inoue who Ichigo had met through Tatsuki, the two were friends but no matter how hard Ichigo acted like he was as dense as a rock he could see that the red haired girl harboured feelings for Ichigo, tatsuki however tried to stop Orihime from ever admitting this due to the fact that she could tell Ichigo did not share her feelings. The group also included Ichigo's cousin Uryu who had joined the group after his grandfather revealed that he had won the world cup with Germany in 1954 when it was still all men and Ryuken, Uryu's father had done the same in 1993 in one of the first Jules Rimet cups and believed he should cap the lot off and took it as his blood sworn duty to do so.

It'd be another hour yet before the group arrived so the young boy decided it best to do some laps of the park until he either couldn't run anymore or the rest of the group turned up.

As Ichigo started to run he began to daydream thinking about a universe of possibility's of what could happen at any given moment, he thought about the future, about him winning the cup with Japan and giving his medal to his goofy dad and seeing the grown man cry. He dreamed of playing alongside all of his friends and them dominating the world at a club level. He then saw a little version of himself and abruptly came to a halt.

Why was he thinking about a child? I mean he was still only 11, even if he always said he was closer to 12 most of the time he didn't want to think about that sort of thing, or girls either for that matter given that he had no romantic interests in his mind, even if Orihime did in hers.

He picked up his pace again this time thinking on news and the growth of the two future starts of football in a young Cristiano Ronaldo and Lionel Messi. The two were unparalled in their abilities even if the two were barely in to their 20's, coupled with the rise of the biggest female footballer of the current era in Sui-feng. The girl had appeared from relative nothingness as china's first major female footballer having been found by the former female footballer of the Yourichi. The Brazilian was the first major female signing of the galactico era at Real Madrid joining for shave under 37 million pounds back in 2002, after helping Brazil win the Jules Rimet in 1999 alongside the best Brazil team since Pele had graced the game. However her work ethical was a step above awful and after her team fell apart at the 2005 Rimet cup she retired much like Tier had, yet she went scouting for the next big player and her prodigy was Sui-feng. She got her a contract with Sao Paolo in Brazil and let her earn a relatively quick transfer to Barcelona for £4 million a year later, now forming a deadly partner ship with Henry and Messi in la liga and in Europe no worth ten times what Barca had paid for the 19 year old the year previous.

It was at this point that Ichigo went tumbling over an object that had not been there the last 30 times he had rounded the field, yet this one was particularly strange because he could swear he could make out the silhouette of his closest friend and the pressure on his back only seemed to further that interpretation of his current situation.

"Wakey wakey Captain Daydream we've been sat here ten minutes watching you do laps with your eyes glazed over, completely impervious to outside influences so I decided to get to you the only way I know how." The voice of Tatsuki spoke, even if Ichigo couldn't see her from his position face down in the dirt he would have known that none of his other friends would do that to him, so he was ever being attacked for hi hair colour again of Tatsuki had sent him rolling...Unfortunately it was the latter of the two.

"Yeah tats I know, now can you let me see who's here." Ichigo requested, and the removal of the pressure on his back meant that Tatsuki had accepted, although begrudgingly knowing her.

As Ichigo got to his feet he noticed that everyone was there, even Orihime despite the fact she was more adept at being a doctor than actually playing. It's what she specialised in, and only really played so the team looked more complete and gave more of a game like atmosphere. The teal haired girl that stood amongst the group had come along leaps and bounds since playing with Ichigo after the final of the cup. She had been honed into a deadly striker with the ability to know when to shoot and when to pass and look for another option that many pro's lacked.

Chad, had offered to be the groups goalkeeper, obviously aided by his giant stature and his relative quickness for a big man and was a test to get around for anyone be them par of the little group or anyone that challenged them to a spontaneous game in the middle of training. Uryu was a masterful creative player being able to see passes that the likes of Pirlo would be proud of, with as good a accuracy from a dead ball situation as the midfield maestro. Tatsuki was perhaps the most unsurprising of the lot. She was the centre back, and she was as hard as nails and as likely to get the ball in a tackle as she was to annihilate you in the process which happened a lot. Her ferocity was only matched by her loyalty and love of her friends, willing to beat the living crap out a 16 year old who tried to make moves on Orihime.

"Right guys have you all warmed up?" Ichigo asked the group, receiving a unanimous nod of the heads from them."Right then I want you all to start passing the ball between you all with Tatsuki trying to win the ball from you, this should help you all with your passing and speed to find said pass, and will also help Tats with her tackling and interceptions. Ready? Go." With that the group took up their positions on the field and Tatsuki reached to touch her feet and stretch, when Ichigo crouched down besides her.

"Don't go hell for leather here Tats, I don't want you hurting anyone yeah?" He looked at her whilst she was still pretty occupied with the floor, she looked at the person who she saw as her brother and let out a small smirk.

"Fine then, but you're telling me what you were so concerned with whilst you were running because you stopped for a moment, I saw that I got here about half an hour after you did. You looked mortified so were talking after practice." Ichigo only returned the same smirk Tatsuki gave him before running to the others.

The fifteen minutes that followed we're a good training exercise, for everyone except Ichigo. See when Ichigo said not to hurt anyone, Tatsuki perceived that as you can still try and kill Ichigo just not everyone else. He wasn't the teams best player for no reason though, many no look passes and flicks over the raging centre-half led to her building up all her adrenaline and accidently going in on Chad in a challenge, toppling the giant.

"Oh my God Chad I'm so sorry!" Tatsuki pleaded with the gentle giant begging for his forgiveness only for the large boy to send a thumbs up her way before saying.

"Well done you got the ball, you'd have scored from that it of you were actually challenging the keeper, just make sure you stop people doing it to me in a game yeah?" He concluded smirking before rising to his feet. Following this the group began doing physical training involving running and improving the groups agility, concluding with the group having shooting practice against Chad. During a quick interval for a water break Nel walked over to Ichigo as he sat by the post.

"You know my mum doesn't like you leaving so early Ichigo, I understand you're still annoyed that Isshin and Masaki-san are still in Europe but you almost gave her a heart attack when you disappeared this morning. Imagine how id feel if you just vanished one day, you're my best friend Ichigo and I'm worried that something might happen to you one day" tears were in Nel's eyes by this stage, she loved Ichigo but she was a damn sight better at concealing it than Orihime was, but Tatsuki saw it and noticed that Nel had feelings for The orange haired prodigy of the game.

She had confronted the teal haired beauty about the boy in question and she had not denied it, the three of them had been friends since that day in the park, and with Tatsuki pretty certain that her best male friend wasn't really her type she had no issue with Nel potentially pursuing a relationship with their friend when they were older, as if they started dating now they would inevitably separate and in turn separate the group, plus with the red headed bombshell lurking around Nel had to be careful to keep her feelings to herself about Ichigo, until they were both old enough to have a serious relationship.

As the group got up to keep training a new figure walked to the group. She was female, that was certain, but she had sunglasses blocking out her face, alongside rather casual attire including a blue hoodie, black jeans and some white vans (Don't even fucking dare say damn daniel) and a white hat with a purple Y on it hat keeping the majority of her hair in side, bar a few purple strands that dared to poke out form underneath. The youngsters looked in awe, half unsure of what they were looking at, whereas Ichigo, Tatsuki and Nel had all seen this person before and despite the woman's best attempts to hide her appearance, the brown sin, coupled with the purple hair and logo adorning her hat were dead give aways.

"So you lot" she spoke, a single tooth poking out of her relatively small mouth."I've ben watching you all train fro the last few weeks and I must say that you all have decent ability, except, unfortunately for the redhead over there." She pointed at Orihime as the girl in question looked down at the suddenly rather interesting floor. "But I don't doubt you all already know that, you see my name is -"

"Yoruichi, we know you're the most expensive female transfer of all time." Nel finished for the big breasted woman, who retorted with only a smirk.

"Wow a fanbase all the way out here, who'd have thunk it hmm?" She smiled at the group "I also know who at least three of you are, the children of Isshin Kurosaki, Tier Hallibel and Ryuken Ishida all friends who'd have thought it? All friends and all very good at their parents sports." She turned to the other three present. "You lot however I have no idea about, may I be so bold as to ask your names?" She requested of the three she was not familiar with pointing first at the giant with the goalkeeping gloves.

"Yasutora Sado, but I go by Chad." He answered short and snappy.

"Ah short nickname's very Brazilian of you " she giggled before pointing at the redhead she had insulted earlier.

"O-Orihime I-I-Inoue" she forced out

"Don't worry young one, everyone excels in something others do not, you just drew the short straw." She rustled the girls hair, before turning to an enraged Tatsuki, who had been seething with rage since the woman had first had a dig at her friend.

"Tatsuki Arisawa, and I don't care who you are you do not talk to our friends like that!" She yelled, face red with rage.

tt,"Tatsuki Arisawa, and I don't care who you are you do not talk to our friends like that!" She yelled, face red with rage.

Ichigo motioned to get in between the two, before the older woman placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the older woman only for her to shake her head at him.

"Don't worry Ichigo I have a solution to your little friends problem." She lightly motioned for Ichigo to move out of the way of the pair. "Now Miss Arisawa I'll make you a wager, I'll take back my comment on your friend if you can tackle me before 5 minutes is up." Tatsuki smirked at the proposition, the possibility to annihilate the woman was too much to turn down, she walked to the ball and passed it to the woman expecting the whole affair to be astoundingly easy. Yoruichi was known for being lazy and was past her prime, tatsuki on the other hand was raring to go and filled with the energy of youth.

As yoruichi received the ball she just placed it under her foot and beckoned for the girl to get her. Tatsuki responded whole heartedly, rushing the former galactico and sliding in for a challenge...Only for yoruichi to have got the ball between her ankles and leap over the outstretched legs of the girl, leaving her astounded by the simple elegance the woman had used to evade her.

Tatsuki turned slightly more angry than she was previous and went in for a scissor tackle on the purple haired maestro only to once again see yoruichi flicking the ball up in the air this time just with her right, and weaker foot. The ball came to a rest a top the woman's head with her balancing it in between her forehead and nose. The group just looked on amazed at what the woman could do with the ball.

"You don't become a galactico and a Rimet cup winner without being one of the best, especially as a woman in this game." The purple haired trickster spoke before letting the ball roll over her head, down her back and then trapping it in between her left calf and thigh. "Look Orihime-chan I'm sorry for what I said but unfortunately we both know that that is the case don't we?" Orihime looked down at her feet again and nodded to the purple haired woman, only for her to place her hand on the young girls chin and lift it up to stare the girl in the eye's.

"Don't worry little one, Ichigo's mother was initially trying to become a footballer as well, if what Ichigo's dad tells me is right and she decided that since she knew she wouldn't make the cut that she'd instead become a team doctor." Seeing the shocked looks on the orange haired, unofficial leader of the little group, Yoruichi then remembered that she hasn't totally explained why or even how she had found the little group of what were merely children considering that they hadn't been previously scouted and didn't play for a club so their coach couldn't vouch for them.

"Oh, Isshin told me about you when we were at a club in Berlin, weird night, lots of crossdressers and the such, probably why Berlin has such good nightlife. Anyway I'm getting sidetracked here, what I'm trying to say is I could get you contracts with a club at the click of my fingers." As if to further illustrate her point, the purple haired woman clicked hers. "Now I already have permission from all of your parents to go and talk to clubs about you all but I won't get you one at a team where you've got no chance of playing so they'll be relatively small when compared to most teams. The only question that remains is which team to talk to. " the brown skinned woman tapped her cheek as if pondering what Ichigo would call a relatively easy decision.

He was either picking his fathers Dortmund with its already rather large Japanese youth system and fan base. Or to go with his mother's Leeds United who, although in a lower league, would have can higher probability of playing the youngsters due to Its famed youth system that had brought along many great products over the years. But it also involved choosing one parent over the other.

If he chose his dad then he'd have the tutelage of a great and would feel more at home on the pitch, yet he wouldn't feel that family environment due to his father's living arrangements, not that he didn't like Nakamura-san it was just that he wouldn't be the family he'd need so far from home . But if he chose his mother then he may not have the guidance of his father on the pitch but he'd have a much better atmosphere away from the pitch, especially with being half way across the world and away from what he would call home with having his mother and twin sisters there.

For Ichigo though one of those stood head and shoulders above the rest.

"Leeds...I'd like for you to talk to Leeds." he answered clear as crystal before turning to the rest of the group for their input.

He received; a nod from Nel, a smirk from Tatsuki, a thumbs up from Chad, an affirmative grunt from Uryu and Orhime's frantic nodding, before he turned back to the purple haired ex-pro.

"we'd like for you to speak to Leeds please." He smiled as he finished, they had all understood his choice, and although some may have preferred to go to the countries they would represent at international level, such as Chad and Mexico as well as Uryu and Germany they sided with him because he was their leader and because they knew what this opportunity meant for him, hell for all of them and that being with his mother would help him astronomically in keeping on the right track as most young footballers struggled to do. Plus a happy Ichigo meant a happy group. Yoruichi returned the boys smile tenfold.

"Already done, remember I've spoken to everyone here's parents about the whole thing and they are all on board with the team I chose for you, even if some parents took more convincing than others." With this she looked at Uryu, it had been no secret that his father was against the idea of him becoming a footballer and even more so against the idea of him playing for the same nation he had done long before uryu was even born. Thou he had no issue with the boy training when he saw the commitment that he had to the game and, in turn, to his friends.

"I'd already picked Leeds anyway, more chance of getting in the team this way, plus it has a very well revered youth academy so the raining should be adequate to your needs." The purple haired woman finished before walking over to the ball and flicking it up in the air, before kicking the ball over her head and in to the back of the goal from just outside the box. "But remember the better you play, the more chance there is of big teams coming calling for you." She started to walk away placing her hat back on her head that had fallen from its perch atop her head after the overhead kick.

"I've made arrangements for you to all get to London from there you'll get a flight to Leeds-Bradford after that Ichigo's mother will pick you up and take you to the training ground to meet the youth team coach. I'd recomend going home and saying your goodbye's, your flights leave tomorrow evening afterall."

 **So what did you all think, I liked writing this it seems to flow more than a long forgotten king and that makes it so much easier to get ideas for.**

 **No idea when I'll next post a chapter though as it's now the run to exams so I'm gonna need to finish my coursework for history**

 **So expect updates to be slower than normal... If that is even possible.**

 **See you round family x**


End file.
